I Don't Mind
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Eu não me importaria com mais nada além dela mesmo... "


**I Don't Mind **

Corri até a entrada da Vila, onde se encontrava uma moça que eu teria que cuidar por um tempo, até quando ela se acostumasse com a Vila. Tsunade havia informado que era uma órfã, que admirava o clã Aburame, então pediu para que fosse responsável pela jovem. Avistei a garota sozinha ali, procurando-me. Devia ter pouco mais de um metro e meio, cabelos castanhos escuros na altura da cintura, usava óculos e vestia roupas largas. Aproximei-me e perguntei:

- Você é Hikari?

- Hai! – ela sorriu.

- Iku... – chamei. – Vou te mostrar onde morará a partir de hoje.

- Hai. – ela assentiu.

- Me chamo Aburame Shino. – informei e ela acenou com a cabeça.

O caminho não era longo, mas passou a ser quando Kiba e Hinata me chamaram para treinar. Viram que eu estava acompanhado de uma garota – o que não era comum, pois poucas saíam comigo –, então foram correndo perguntar quem era a menina. Ela se escondeu atrás de mim quando Akamaru chegou perto. Fazer o quê... O cachorro é enorme... Olhei para o Inuzuka que estava sorrindo e depois para a Hyuuga, obviamente corada.

- Hikari, daijoubu. – sussurrei e ela parou de se esconder.

- P-Prazer... W-Watashi... Kawai Hikari desu! – curvou-se.

- Kawaii... – murmurou Hinata. – Sou Hinata. – sorriu docemente.

- Eu sou Kiba. – falou num tom mais alto e logo enviando uma piscadela para a menina. – Inuzuka Kiba. E esse aqui é Akamaru! – deu dois leves tapinhas nas costas do animal.

- Vamos, Hikari. – chamei.

- Hai. – ela assentiu e fomos andando.

Não trocamos mais nenhuma palavra durante todo o percurso. Eu carregava a pequena mochila que Hikari havia trazido e ela ficava observando as pessoas com quem conviveria a partir daquele dia. Dei um pequeno sorriso, que não pôde ser visto, por causa das roupas. Peguei de leve na mão da menina e a puxei levemente, para que fossemos mais rápido e ela pudesse conhecer Konoha inteira.

Chegamos rapidamente a minha casa. Meu pai recebeu a garota com gentileza e mostrou o pequeno quarto em que ficaria. No cômodo existia um futon, já pronto, caso ela quisesse descansar e um pequeno armário. Algumas borboletas estavam pintadas na porta de correr e na parede. Concluí que mesmo não sendo grande, Hikari havia gostado.

- Arigatou, Aburame-sama. Eu gostei muito. – agradeceu.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado Kawai-san. A partir de hoje, sinta-se em casa. – ele respondeu.

- Hai... – ela corou.

De alguma forma Hikari me lembrava Hinata. Talvez uma cópia, só não perfeita por causa dos olhos e cabelos castanhos. Só faltava se apaixonar por Naruto também e não conseguir falar sobre seus sentimentos. Seria um tanto trágico, pois no fim, alguma das duas sairia machucada. O melhor era não pensar nessas hipóteses. Aproximei-me dela e perguntei:

- Gostaria de ir conhecer a Vila?

- Claro! – ela sorriu.

Saímos de lá e a levei primeiro ao centro da Vila. Talvez fizesse novos amigos. Quando chegamos à rua de maior comércio, vi a menina trombar com outra e ambas caírem no chão. Ajudei as duas a levantarem, logo se desculparam e começaram a se apresentar.

- Gomen... – Hikari sorriu torto. – Sou Hikari... E você?

- Daijoubu! – a menina respondeu sorrindo. – Samia!

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Samia-san!

- O prazer é meu, Hikari. Mas não use "san", onegai.

- Tudo bem. – ela assentiu. – Este é Shino.

- Prazer.

- Igualmente. – respondi.

Hikari pediu para que a deixasse na companhia da nova amiga, permiti e assim fui treinar com Kiba e Hinata.

Após alguns meses de convivência com a menina passei a acostumar com sua companhia. Descobri que não era tão parecida com Hinata, pois gostava de falar e não corava tão fácil como a Hyuuga, fora isso, não era apaixonada por Naruto. Fazia amigos facilmente e tinha uma personalidade pervertida, o que foi uma grande surpresa quando descobri. No fundo, eu até gostava dela...

- Shino-kun! – Hikari me chamou.

- O que houve? – perguntei.

- Vamos sair?

- Para onde?

- Andar por ai...

- Tudo bem... Mas depois terei que treinar. – avisei.

- Hai! Posso ir junto?

- Você sempre vai junto, esqueceu?

- Ah, seu sem graça. – respondeu e soltou uma risada.

Ela pegou seus óculos que estavam guardados em algum lugar da casa e um casaco pesado. Fui avisar meu pai que sairíamos e Hikari já estava gritando para eu andar logo. Desde sua chegada, a casa havia ficado muito mais alegre. Mas naquele dia... Ela estava um tanto estranha... Sem aquele brilho costumeiro no olhar.

- Aqui está bom. – parou num lugar sem ninguém.

- Hikari-chan? – Samia perguntou à Kawai.

- Samia-chan! – surpreendeu-se ao ver a amiga acompanhada de Kiba.

- Você não perde tempo, Inuzuka... – murmurei.

- Nee Samia-chan... – cochichou algo no ouvido da garota, que logo saiu dali, puxando meu companheiro de time a força.

- O que houve Hikari? – perguntei.

- Sabe Shino-kun... É difícil dizer isso...

- Sabe que vou te escutar. – avisei.

- H-Hai. – ela ficou cabisbaixa. – É que... Sabe... E-Eu... Eu gosto de você...

- Eu também gosto de você, Hikari. – aquilo não era novidade, éramos quase irmãos.

- N-Não... Não assim... Eu te amo! Pronto falei.

- Mas... Eu sou um shinobi... Posso morrer em qualquer missão...

- Eu não me importo Shino-kun! – ela sorriu.

- Eu sou esquisito, como as outras mulheres falam...

- Eu não me importo Shino-kun! – repetiu. – Elas te julgam pelo que você veste, pois sei que você é lindo, fora que o seu coração é enorme.

- Eu sou mais velho... Disse que gostava de garotos da sua idade.

- Não posso mudar de opinião?

- Mas isso é confuso... Eu e você...

- Você já tentou? – perguntou.

- Não...

- Você me ama?

- Amo.

- Como algo além da amizade?

- Sim.

- Sou especial?

- Muito.

Ela parou de fazer perguntas, me agarrou rapidamente, abaixou todo aquele tecido que escondia a minha face e colou seus lábios nos meus. Fazer o quê... Eu não me importaria com mais nada além dela mesmo... Simplesmente pedi permissão para explorar a boca da pequena...


End file.
